Defense of Marauders State
|image = Darius getting to the one of the three main point to defend the area. Where the plague attack. |sides = Red Faction Marauders The Plague |leaders = The Plague: The Queen Marauders: The Chancellor |location = Mars, Marauders |outcome = Decisive Red Faction and Marauders Victory. * Plague Invasion repelled. * Civilians Evacuated into deeper underground avoiding the same fate that happened in Bastion. * Discussing a Plan for ending the Plague Outbreak. * Assault On Central Hive Mine next.}} is the major confrontation by the Plague to the Marauders underground homeland during the Plague Armageddon. It is considered that the conflict had already started right after Darius release the seal in that time it spread to colonist population and marauders. As Marauders still hold on and couldn't even take it any more as they suffered the same fate from the Bastion City being underattack. However, the turning point is where Darius and Kara come into their help. As he defending three of the main source, where it come from, while Kara activating the power generators for the force-field could hold them at bay and most Importantly is where Darius find where to contained outbreak by entering the back door of the lava even deeper underground that used to be an old Ultor Corporation mining complex. Back Story Immediately after, they have flee from the Ancient Marauder Temple and retreat to Marauders State. As Kara are the only one, that to know where to find of the one that have secret on those Aliens. She open the locked by shooting the lock of the Door to find the Marauder Monks that try to lock themselves ever since to avoid all the confrontation from outside. As Kara shouting Noella for help, however she discover is too late as Her body lied at the corner. But, Darius still believe have a way to stop this outbreak as he take off her necklace and put it into his own Awareness to decrypted. Suddenly, Alarm sounded as They preparing to fend off and help other survivor to evacuation of all of the Civilian that caught in the massacre. Thus, the conflict begins. Getting ready for the defenses While Darius have following Kara instruction to power up the Defense and buying the time for more people to evacuate to the other side and preventing more victim to the The Plague. Darius came across three of the bridge that need to be cut off and defense. First, He going to the bridge that need to be destroyed and making harder for the Aliens to come through. Second, He need to fend off the Aliens by destroying the Rocky cliff above to block off the road to the Civilian preventing them for more victim fall by them. Third and last is fending off aliens for them for readying the generator to power up the forcefield for another blockage after that everything is ready. When the defense is full and prepare, he try to listen some of decrypt code that Noella necklace have. However, It only getting a little bit as It take a week to finish decrypt. But that doesn't have time to do that as Upper stair of the Marauder have one of the chip that will make it faster to finish it as It have already infested by those Aliens. One of the Marauder saying it also take a week to rebuild one of those chip. As Darius go on alone to get that chip as he fend off after another and eventually make it to the half as he facing another Behemoth along the way. Ultimately, Make it to the Upper Floor as It have guarded by five of it Monolith as he manage destroy one after another and get the chip without hesitation. Aiding his friends After he getting the Advance chip that make his awareness to decrypting Noella Necklace Information about that Plague much faster. Inside the Information, secrets revealing everything that she was the one letting the Cultists to the temple that holding plague ever since Capek have founded. However, they can't control it cause It have a queen, where it located in the Lower Magma station that are protected by the Lava Controller called the "Backdoor" that will go straight directly into her, after that she Apologize to everyone and shot behind revealing that it was none other then Adam Hale. Next, he received transmission from Kara telling about the Information of the data he get it. Also, Franks and the Red Faction have just in time, make it to here. Thus bringing the Plague as well. So he ask Darius to help him on the way, behind him, he have spot a Inferno GX Flyer and ready to combat any of the danger that he face. While, at the air he mange to destroy the infested structure and aid some of Marauders along the way, making a lot of people to be evacuate as much as they can. However, until into the reaching to the path they will meet, It was block as he will take a short-cut to that way faster, but Kara have warn him that path will electrified the whole flyer if it across the way as It have infested wave after wave eventually, reaching out of the electrical way. Suddenly, The flyer was hit by an unknown object as he couldn't control the flyer and until, almost crash into the Lava. While in the way, He finally make it and try to contact frank along with transmission of taking Casualties. As S.A.M. telling Darius to destroy the bridge. So that the Plague will not get to them very quickly. Aftermath After they destroying the bridge as receiving transmission from Red Faction and Marauders think that Darius have get all the information to stop the Outbreak as he answer it, It have get everything of it. Inside of Marauder Bases they are planning to get to the Hive Mind It was located under the Lava called the "Backdoor" as they split their offensive from both side. Darius and Frank going through the Lava Barrier to get to the Backdoor, While Kara and her Marauders obtaining back the Mantis Heavy Walker to providing more extra fire-power and join them later after the backdoor is open. Thus, Assault of Central Hive Mine Begins. ---- Category:Battles in the Plague Armageddon